vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Death (Darksiders)
Summary Death is the leader and the strongest member of the Four Horsemen, he is also the main protagonist of Darksiders 2 set into find a way to free and save his younger brother War, who was imprisoned by the The Charred Council and redeem himself from his past actions. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Death, also known as "Rider of the Pale Horse", "Rider of Death", "Kinslayer", "Executioner", "The Reaper" Origin: Darksiders Gender: Male Age: Unknown. At least 300 years old Classification: Nephilim, Leader of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Weapon Mastery, Wields shapeshifting scythes, Healing (With potions), Regeneration (Low-Mid. Regenerated from being attacked and impaled through the chest by Affliction, a sword that inflicts wounds that become instantly necrotic), Soul Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Necromancy, Duplication (By splitting his spirit), Summoning (Of Ghouls that can attack the opponent with their fiery aura or explode and crows made of ice), Portal Creation, Time Travel, Can transform into his Reaper Form gives him Flight and Invulnerabilty, Can ride his horse, climb, wall run, swim underwater and leap large distances Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Should be superior to the other Horseman as he is feared much more than his brothers. Fought and decapited the Leviathan, later destroyed bosses, which can cause this much damage and sacrificed himself in order to restore humanity after a fierce fight with Absalom) Speed: Subsonic (Blitzes regular enemies with ease) with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Dodged Samael lightning and kept up with the Avatar of Chaos) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: At least City Block Class (Harmed those who were fighting evenly with him) Durability: At least City Block level (Regeneration, immortality and the nature of his reaper form makes him difficult to kill) Stamina: Very high (Easily repressed the emotions of the Grand Abominations, which caused others to fall into madness) Range: Extended melee range with weapons. Tens of meters with his abilities. Standard Equipment: Harvester, Dual scythes, bucklers, armblades, gauntlets, claws, maces, axes, armors, spears and the revolver Redemption. Intelligence: Death is extremely intelligent as he created powerful weapons from the remains of the fallen race of the Ravaiim, he is also capable of formulating intricated plans and solve complicated puzzles and is extremely knowledgeable in the art of combat. Weaknesses: He has shown to be arrogant, sarcastic and cold towards his opponents. After the green fragments of Crowfather amulet became imbedded with him, he needed anger in order to perform powerful attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Death Grip: Death uses a ghostly hand to pull items and enemies towards him or pull himself to higher ledges or beams. * Voidwalker: Death creates portals in certain surfaces, it can also be used to travel through time once it had been upgraded with the Phasewalker. * Wrath Powers: Death wields the power from both the Necromancy and Harbinger skill trees. * Soul Splitter: Death splits his spirit into two forms while turning his physical body to stone. * Reaper Storm: Death creates a dark air force around him, which damages everyone close to him. * Reaper Form: Death transforms into a large hooded being with skeletal wings and wielding a massive scythe, which inflicts more damage on the opponent. Note: This profile covers his restricted state. Gallery File:Death Armor.jpg|Death wearing an armor. File:Death Despair.jpg|Death riding Despair. File:Death Scythe.png|Death Scythe, referred as the Harvester. File:Death Mace.jpg|Death wielding a giant hammer. File:Death Revolver.jpg|Death using Redemption. File:Death Reaper.png|Death Reaper Form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Darksiders Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Necromancers Category:Soul Users Category:Air Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Portal Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Claw Users Category:Mace Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Gun Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Leaders Category:Murderers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hybrids Category:Revived Characters Category:Tier 8